


Not as Bad as It Looks

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [66]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Yoruichi is having a time adjusting to exile
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 8





	Not as Bad as It Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 7 and I had almost forgotten how much I love these two...

When Yoruichi chose exile, she knew she was choosing a very different life. A life outside the Soul Society.

But it meant a life with Kisuke, so she readily chose to go. 

Still, nothing had prepared her for cooking.

She was a smart woman, good with her hands. She should be able to figure this out. 

What she pulled from the oven was nothing like what it should have looked like though.

Kisuke was neatly bent over, laughing at it.

“It’s not as bad as it looks!” Yoruichi complained. “I’m a princess, not a baker!”

“It’s perfect,” Kisuke said, smiling.


End file.
